Hidden
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Sick of Ryou, Ichigo goes into hiding with Kisshu, who's sick of Pai's nagging.


**Hidden**

Ichigo sighed as she pressed a button on the projector-like machine in her hands. She had had enough of Ryou's bullying, and since she knew he'd never leave her alone, she had decided to go into hiding. She had destroyed her pendant, and packed a travel bag, then took the stolen portal machine out from under her bed. She had set it to get her directly to Kisshu, and opening up a portal, she stepped into it.

She landed in what looked like a bedroom, and saw Kisshu lying face-down on the bed. She set the portal machine and her bag down, and quietly went over to the bed. Noticing Kisshu was asleep, she sighed softly, then settled down next to him. On impulse, she stroked his hair gently, and he sighed happily. Ichigo smiled.

A few hours later, Kisshu started to stir, and Ichigo waited, gently taking her hand off his head as he sleepily rolled over and opened his eyes. Then he looked shocked, and asked, "Ichigo?"

"Hi Kisshu," Ichigo said.

"How did you get here? And why are you here?" Kisshu asked.

"I used the portal machine I stole from Blondie to get here because he wouldn't leave me alone or stop sexually harassing me," Ichigo said. "Not to mention he wasn't paying me; he was forcing me to work overtime for no money. I knew he'd brainwash me if I quit, so I finally decided coming to you would be a better option."

"Can't he track you?" Kisshu asked.

"Not without my pendant, which I destroyed," Ichigo said. "He used it to watch me changing."

"Jeez, even I'M not that bad," Kisshu said. "So I guess you're staying?"

"Is that okay?" Ichigo asked.

"It's fine by me; this is my private dimension, so Pai and Taruto can't get in and nag me," Kisshu said. "I basically decided yesterday that I couldn't take hearing about how Deep Blue is going to save us anymore, so I came here and sealed the place up. I'm kind of surprised you were able to get in."

"Apparently this machine can get the user anywhere," Ichigo said. "I'm glad I stole it; Ryou would probably use it to get into your ship while you guys are sleeping and kill you in your sleep. He's completely evil."

"Evil and cowardly, apparently," Kisshu said. "Only cowards kill people in their sleep."

"Yup," Ichigo said.

"So what happened to your tree-screwing boyfriend?" Kisshu asked.

"I caught him screwing a tree, figured out you were right, and dumped him," Ichigo said. "But Blondie thinks I dumped Aoyama for him, even though I hate him beyond belief. I'm sick of hearing about how I have to belong to him now. I doubt he even loves me; he just sees me as a toy, and I bet he also thinks if he gets me, it'll be great revenge against you. He hates you in particular for some reason."

"I think he's racist scum," Kisshu said.

"So do I," Ichigo replied.

"Does this mean you'll start dating me?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"If you stop calling me a toy," Ichigo said. "I really don't like that; it hurts my feelings."

Kisshu got up and hugged her. "I'll stop," he said as she hugged back.

"Thanks," Ichigo said softly. "Can we stay here for a while?"

"It's not like we've got anywhere else to go, but sure," Kisshu said. "Can we sleep together?"

Ichigo smiled. "Sure Kish," she said. "Just sleeping, though, 'kay?"

"Fine…." Kisshu said. "Did you bring anything with you?"

"I brought a travel bag," Ichigo said, pointing.

"Good," Kisshu said. "I'm hungry, let's go see what there is to eat."

"Okay," Ichigo said, and followed him to the kitchen.

_**Meanwhile, at Café Mew Mew: **_It was the end of the day, and the remaining Mews were exhausted. Now they understood why Ichigo was so tired all the time. "Why do you think Ichigo didn't come in today?" Mint asked.

Before the others could respond, Ryou and Keiichiro came out of the basement, and Ryou said, "Ichigo's pendant isn't giving off a signal anymore."

"Doesn't that mean she's dead?" Mint asked a bit shakily.

To the others' surprise, Lettuce said, "No, it most likely means that she destroyed her pendant."

"Why would she be that stupid?" Ryou asked. "She can't fight without it."

"Actually she can, but that's beside the point," Lettuce said. "She knows about your little habit, you know. Pudding saw you, and told her. I imagine she destroyed her pendant so you can't watch her changing anymore, and so you won't have any way of spying on her besides climbing her tree- which would be a really bad idea, because Kisshu sleeps in that tree."

"Ryou, you use Ichigo's pendant to spy on her?" Mint asked incredulously. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just don't want her to get into trouble," Ryou said.

"Does that mean you're spying on us too?" Zakuro asked. "Because if that's the case, you can have my pendant back."

"The rest of you don't attract trouble like Ichigo does," Ryou said.

"That doesn't explain why you watch her changing," Mint said. "I don't think even Kisshu would go that far."

"He probably just wants to make sure she doesn't fall in love with Kisshu," Lettuce said scathingly. "Ryou thinks Ichigo belongs to him. Ichigo doesn't belong to anyone but herself, but Ryou doesn't seem to get that. He also doesn't get why she won't go out with him, but that answer is obvious to everyone, right?"

"Yeah, it's because Ichigo hates everything about him," Mint said.

"Ichigo hates me? That can't be right," Ryou said.

Everyone looked at him in utter disbelief. "You honestly didn't notice that she hates you?" Zakuro asked incredulously. "She's never given any indication she feels anything other than hatred for you."

"I thought she was just playing hard-to-get," Ryou said. "And she had a boyfriend for a while. Why would she hate me?"

"You treated her like dirt and didn't pay her anything for her time," Zakuro said flatly. "She'll never love you, Ryou. If anyone has a chance on her, it's Kisshu."

"There is no way I'm going to let Ichigo date that freak," Ryou snarled.

"You can't control her life, Ryou," Keiichiro said unexpectedly. "Ichigo is free to date whoever she wants to, regardless of whether or not YOU think that person is suitable. Her parents are the only ones who have the right to say she can't date someone. Last time I checked, you weren't even related to her. And I warned you about making her angry all the time. Ichigo hates you, and it's your own fault. You ruined her entire life; there's no reason why she would ever love you."

Before Ryou could respond, they heard teleportation, and Pai and Taruto appeared. "Have you seen Kisshu recently?" Pai asked. "He disappeared two days ago, and we can't find him anywhere."

"No, we were just talking about how Ichigo disappeared too," Lettuce said. "Maybe they're together?"

Pai concentrated, and finally said, "I can't sense either of them, which means either they're both dead, or they're both in that little dimension Kisshu created a while back. It cancels out everything thrown at it from the outside. We can't teleport in, and it snaps the telepathy connection as well. The only possibility for contacting them is if Ichigo has her cell phone with her. Otherwise, we'll just have to wait for them to come out on their own."

"I'll try her cell phone," Lettuce said. She took her own cell phone out of her pocket, and dialed Ichigo's number.

_**Back with Kisshu and Ichigo: **_The two of them were eating pretzels when Ichigo's cell phone rang, and Ichigo took it out warily. "Lettuce," she said. "Should I pick up?"

"Yeah, and put it on speakerphone," Kisshu said.

Ichigo obeyed, and asked warily, "Lettuce?"

"_Ichigo, are you with Kisshu?" _Lettuce asked.

"Is that a problem?" Ichigo asked back.

"_No, we were just curious," _Lettuce said. _"Pai and Taruto came to the Café looking for Kisshu. Are you coming back?"_

"Not with Ryou around," Ichigo said. "I'm all for your plan, but as long as Ryou's around, I'm not coming back to the Café. I like staying with Kisshu."

Lettuce sighed and said, _"Alright. We'll try to do something about Ryou, and I might contact you again. Have fun with Kisshu."_

"Thanks," Ichigo said, and hung up. She looked at Kisshu, who said, "Let's wait till she calls back to make decisions about leaving."

"Okay," Ichigo said.

_**Back with Lettuce and the others: **_Lettuce looked up, and said, "Ichigo's not coming back until we do something about Ryou. And it sounds like Kisshu isn't either."

"Let's call Moe-oneechan and Miwa-oneechan, and let them have fun na no da!" Pudding said.

"Oh, HELL no!" Ryou screamed.

"Isn't that going a bit far?" Keiichiro asked. "Can't we just tell the police he was sexually harassing you girls?"

"We'd have to also tell them he can turn into a kitten so he can't get out," Zakuro pointed out. "And then you'd go to jail too, because you helped him."

Keiichiro sighed. "Can we tie him up?"

"That's not a permanent solution," Pai commented.

"Let's just call Moe and Miwa," Lettuce said- just as the front doors opened, and Moe and Miwa came in.

"Where's Ichigo?" Miwa asked. "We were going to have a sleepover tonight."

"She and Kisshu are in another dimension, hiding from Ryou," Lettuce said. "I was just going to call and see if you two wanted to have fun."

The two girls got identical evil grins, and Ryou tried to run for it. Moe and Miwa were faster, and dragged him off to the basement. Keiichiro sighed wearily. "What's next?" he asked.

"We also came here to tell you we want to form a truce," Taruto said. "We were thinking if we took all your Mew Aqua, we could heal our home planet, and then we wouldn't need Earth."

"And your leader?" Zakuro asked.

"His human host is that treehugger kid," Pai said. "All we have to do is kill him, and problem solved. We might get exiled, though…."

"There are two spare rooms here; you and Taruto could live here, and Kisshu could live with Ichigo," Keiichiro said. "And you can visit even if you don't get exiled."

"We probably will, then," Pai said. "I think we should tell Kisshu and Ichigo the news, though."

Lettuce took out her cell phone, and dialed Ichigo's number again.

_**Back with Ichigo and Kisshu: **_Ichigo's cell phone rang again, and she sighed, then hit speakerphone. "Hi Lettuce," she said.

"_Hi Ichigo," _Lettuce said. _"Miwa and Moe are currently demolishing Ryou, and apparently Aoyama needs to be demolished; he's Deep Blue's human host. We're forming a truce, too."_

"Good," Ichigo said. "Can Kisshu demolish Aoyama?"

"_If he wants to," _Lettuce said. _"Will you be here soon?"_

"Sure," Ichigo said, looking at Kisshu, who nodded.

"_Okay, see you soon," _Lettuce said, and hung up.

"Let's get your bag and get going!" Kisshu said excitedly.

Ichigo smiled. "I bet you can't wait, right?"

Kisshu nodded happily as Ichigo went to get her bag. She came back, and Kisshu teleported her to the Café.

The others were waiting, and had been joined by Moe and Miwa, who were grinning like Cheshire cats. They all got up as Kisshu and Ichigo landed, and Kisshu said, "I'm going to go demolish Tree-Freak! See ya!"

Ichigo giggled as he teleported out. "He's so cute when he's excited," she said. Looking at Pai and Taruto, she asked, "So, did you two confess yet?"

"I did, Pai's being stubborn," Taruto said. "Or maybe chicken is a better word."

Pai glared at him, and Taruto shrugged. "If you'd just tell her, I wouldn't be telling Ichigo these things," he commented.

Pai sighed, and walked over to Lettuce, then asked, "Lettuce, will you be my girlfriend?"

Lettuce looked shocked, and then she hugged Pai. "I would love to be your girlfriend, Pai," she said happily as he hugged her back.

Kisshu teleported in at about this point, saw Lettuce and Pai hugging, and said, "About time. Tree-Freak's dead, by the way."

"Good," Ichigo said. "Keiichiro, will you get the Mew Aqua?"

"Sure," Keiichiro said, and left.

"Koneko-chan, do I get to live with you now?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

Ichigo smiled. "Sure Kish," she said happily.

Kisshu smiled back and kissed her.

**This didn't come out great, but I figured I'd publish it anyways. Sorry I haven't been working much lately; I've got major writer's block. I hope this story isn't too bad. Review?**


End file.
